lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Alberich Markussen
Salik Uzer is the son of Eborwolf, and Theodananda Markussen making him born a commoner, but rising to lordship of House Markussen. Alberich Markussen would be born within the Ostrogothic town of Theodosiopolis where his father and mother were low level workers for the Turkish House Aydogan of whom Alberich's father was treated very poorly by with his mother being taken as a concubine by count Nurhan Aydogan all of which scarred the childhood of Alberich of whom watched this and grew to despise the Turks. Alberich at the age of fifteen would flee his families life in the Aydogan estate joining a low level Ostrogoth street gang where slowly over time Alberich's cold intelligence would lead to the gang to gain control of significant territory in the city and unlike many of the other street gangs they had a very nationalistic goal in mind, and basically only targeted Turks or those Ostrogoths and Italians who aligne with the Turks. Alberich rose to the position of leader of the gang and such was the power of the gang at this time that at the age of twenty one he would be named count of the county of Laodikeia by Doux Akkin Ilhan of whom had been pressured by count Nurhan Aydogan to get rid of Alberich or else they might lose control of the entire Theodosiopolis county. Gaining control of the province of Laodikeia he would not stop his rise as following this he used force to gain claims on two other provinces in the theme sparking the Thraceian Civil War over control of these provinces. History Early History Alberich Markussen would be born within the Ostrogothic town of Theodosiopolis where his father and mother were low level workers for the Turkish House Aydogan of whom Alberich's father was treated very poorly by with his mother being taken as a concubine by count Nurhan Aydogan all of which scarred the childhood of Alberich of whom watched this and grew to despise the Turks. Street Gang Alberich at the age of fifteen would flee his families life in the Aydogan estate joining a low level Ostrogoth street gang where slowly over time Alberich's cold intelligence would lead to the gang to gain control of significant territory in the city and unlike many of the other street gangs they had a very nationalistic goal in mind, and basically only targeted Turks or those Ostrogoths and Italians who aligne with the Turks. Rising to Power Alberich rose to the position of leader of the gang and such was the power of the gang at this time that at the age of twenty one he would be named count of the county of Laodikeia by Doux Akkin Ilhan of whom had been pressured by count Nurhan Aydogan to get rid of Alberich or else they might lose control of the entire Theodosiopolis county. More Power Gaining control of the province of Laodikeia he would not stop his rise as following this he used force to gain claims on two other provinces in the theme sparking the Thraceian Civil War over control of these provinces. Thraceian Civil War Main Article : Thraceian Civil War Led by the upstart Ostrogothic Count Alberich Markussen the Ostrogoths of Thraceian declare war over claims of two of the six counties in the Theme, and intense fighting devastates much of the theme but eventually the Ostrogoths gain victory and control of the two counties after intervention from the Theme of Rhodes, and Aegean Islands. Family Members Relationships Category:People Category:People of Byzantine Category:Human Category:Ostrogoth Category:Knight Category:Christian Knight Category:Patriarch Category:House Markussen